


drive me crazy

by markives



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyuck is just a soft gay, Light Angst, M/M, Summer, Supernatural Elements, mark is whipped for hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markives/pseuds/markives
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck take a spontaneous summer road trip that leads them to a strange town with even stranger happenings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	drive me crazy

The hazy summer evenings in Queens, New York were warm and heavy. As May bled into June, the heavy heat that felt like a warm blanket placed over the city, enveloped the bustle of people; the evening rush of blurry bodies making their way home from work, students getting off the subways with less weight on their shoulders with the incoming summer spent away from school, and two boys who sat on the fire escape of their building above the streets, idly watching those people pass by as they talk in low voices.

“I love the city.” The older of the two, Mark, says sitting cross legged while playing with some paint that was peeling off the pole of the fire escape in front of him.

“Yeah..” Donghyuck replies, looking down at his swinging his feet as he spoke.

A comfortable silence fell over the two friends, both of their heads in two separate worlds as they looked down at the people below them. The streets were much less packed than before, the sun had now almost completely set, only a bright sliver giving New York City one last look before it made it’s journey to the other side of the world. This meant the tail end of rush hour was starting to thin out the crowds.

Mark and Donghyuck were polar opposites when it came to these things. Mark liked the bustle of people, looking down and observing all the people passing by. Sometimes he’d just sit at a coffee shop or in Central Park, listening to music, and watching people as they made their way through the lively city, appreciating all the different characters that walked the streets.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, preferred the city when it was darker and emptier, preferably a borough that wasn’t Manhattan. Sure, Hyuck loved New York and loved the different people he’d see on a daily basis, but Donghyuck preferred it like this, the streets relatively empty with only a few stragglers passing by. He liked giving them back stories in his head, where are they going? Where are they coming from? Are they born and raised New Yorkers or did they come here on a whim to chase a dream? What are they like? Who are they coming home to? These are the things that Donghyuck finds pleasure in.

As the silence stretches on, Donghyuck looks over at his friend. He looked so content sitting there. The lights of the city illuminated his face, the occasional passing car causing shadows to dance across his features. A small smile, as soft as his gaze, grazed his lips as he looked down at the street, eyes fixated on one point, glazed over in unfocused contentedness. Donghyuck wondered what he was thinking about.

“Hey Mark?” Donghyuck says lightly, hesitantly. He didn’t want to disturb the boy.

Mark directs his soft gaze to Dongyuck, the corner of his lips turning up a little bit more when his eyes land on the younger boy. Hyuck feels heart stutter and an overwhelming feeling of luck to have the other boy look at him with those eyes.

“Yes Hyuckie?” Mark says at almost a whisper, the nickname further melting Donghyuck’s heart.

“We should leave the city for the summer.” Hyuck whispers, looking away and mirroring Mark by playing with the peeling paint of the fire escape.

Mark hums in response and the two fall silent again. This is how their friendship worked. They sat together on these hazy nights and talked about everything and nothing at all, throwing out half baked ideas about spontaneous day trips and places to visit that were more of a dream than a promise, alternating between chatter and silence until one of the boys felt the jaws of sleep devouring their body, and had to part ways and make it back to their respective apartment, until they came back to repeat the same cycle the next night. Hyuck didn’t expect tonight to be much different.

“Wanna leave tomorrow?” Mark suddenly says after a few minutes, his voice now slightly above a whisper.

Hyuck looks up, taken aback. “What?”

“You and me, let’s go tomorrow.” Mark says, his eyes meeting his.

Hyuck lets a couple seconds pass in silence.

“Where would we even go?”

“Straight ahead.”

“Hm?”

“Wherever the road takes us.”

A smile grows on Hyuck’s face and his heart feels like a swarm of moths in his chest, fighting to reach the light that is the boy sitting across from him.

“Let’s do it.”

The two boys spend the rest of the night talking cheerfully about families and funny stories that they’ve told each other a million times, yet still find pleasure in hearing. 

Hyuck felt the warm embrace of sleep taking over him, and as tonight the two sat on his fire escape, he walked Mark to the door and sent him off with a mumbled and content “goodnight.” the other echoing his words.

That night, Hyuck drifted to sleep with a giddy heart and buzzing brain, full of a restless, cheerful energy that somehow helped him drift to sleep, with the promise of a realized daydream that was to begin when he woke up in the morning.


End file.
